Un par de santurrones
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: En el que Lila es... bueno, ella misma, y Marinette por fin comienza a defenderse.
1. Chapter 1

**Un par de santurrones**

"_¿Le vas a decir a todos?"_

Marinette repasaba en su cabeza las palabras de Adrien. Una y otra vez, como había hecho por los últimos dos meses.

"_¿Crees que exponerla mejorará las cosas? Si la humillas solo la lastimarás, y hacer sufrir a los malos jamás los ha vuelto buenos."_

Por un lado, quería pensar que estaba en lo cierto, que Lila únicamente buscaba atención y que eso no hería a nadie. Excepto que sí lo hacía. No sólo la había amenazado en repetidas ocasiones -ella se podía cuidar sola- sino que la castaña cada vez sacaba más provecho de sus inocentes compañeros. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

_Mientras tú y yo sepamos la verdad,__ ¿__en serio importa lo que diga Lila?_

Pero había algo íntimo en saber que Adrien era la única persona, además de ella, en ver a través de las mentiras de la nueva estudiante. Era eso lo que la hacía titubear cada que se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad para exponer a Lila -lo cual era muy seguido.

En su ensimismamiento, no notó a la chica que la esperaba en el parque, a escasos metros de su casa. Un repentino y violento tirón a su mochila la hizo regresar abruptamente a la realidad.

– ¡Ay, no! Pero qué torpe soy – comentó su atacante, su voz inundada de sarcasmo.

Marinette levantó la mirada, aunque no necesitara hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba.

– Muy sofisticado de tu parte, Lila – respondió, introduciendo sus pertenencias nuevamente a su mochila – Veo que ahora llevas tus pleitos fuera de la escuela.

– Sólo quería asegurarme que no estuvieras molesta por que tu mejor amiga prefiriera pasar el fin de semana conmigo en lugar de ti – su preocupación era tan falsa como… bueno, toda ella.

Si Marinette era sincera consigo misma, sí, que Alya cancelara sus planes para pasar el sábado juntas después de que Lila le prometiera una entrevista privada con Ladybug la había molestado. Estaba herida por que la misma persona que la había acusado de no comprobar sus fuentes, la desplazó como a un pedazo de basura por alguien que sólo tenía su palabra como evidencia de conocer a su superheroína favorita.

Pero Lila no tenía que saber eso. Eso significaría reconocer que sus incesantes esfuerzos por lastimarla estaban funcionando.

– No estoy molesta – respondió con voz mesurada, escondiendo todo el enojo que sentía en su interior – Sé que Alya no dejaría pasar una oportunidad para agregar contenido exclusivo a su blog. Por eso va a estar muy decepcionada cuando tengas que inventar una excusa para cancelar su entrevista.

La chica comenzaba a sentirse fastidiada

– ¿Y tú qué sabes? – desafió con falsa indiferencia.

– No puedo probarlo – la pelinegra la apuntó un dedo incriminador – Pero sé que no conoces a Ladybug, y me consta que ella nunca sería amiga de una bravucona mentirosa como tú.

A estas alturas, Marinette casi podía ver humo salir de las orejas de la italiana, que no dejaba de fulminarla con la mirada. Irritada, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, sus tacones impactando con fuerza sobre el pavimento con cada paso.

– ¡Estoy cansada de tener esta conversación contigo! – espetó, restregando su dedo índice contra su pecho – Si sigues así, perderás más que a tus amigos – recobró la compostura y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – Yo conozco tu secreto más grande…

Marinette sintió un vacío en el estómago y un escalofrío recorrió se espina dorsal.

_¿Acaso ella sabe…?_

– Es obvio que estás locamente enamorada de Adrien.

_Oh, __**ese**__ secreto. _

Bueno, al menos no era tan terrible como que supiera sobre su identidad secreta. Pero aún así era malo.

– Y si se te ocurre intentar algo, no dudaré en contarle sobre tu patético enamoramiento – murmuró cerca de su oído – Como si alguien como tú tuviera una oportunidad con alguien como él.

La ojiazul apretó los puños. Procuró que sus palabras no la afectaran, pero eso no significaba que una parte de ella no se alarmara ante la amenaza de la chica. Cerró los ojos e inhalando muy hondo se fue marchando sumamente molesta y con una sensación de profunda impotencia, dejando a una sonriente y complacida Lila.

– Míralo por el lado bueno – le gritó a lo lejos –Al menos podrás pasar el fin de semana con Alya, como el plato de segunda mesa que eres.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sin que Marinette se enterase, Lila aguardó desde muy temprano a que sus nuevas "amigas" llegaran a la escuela. Cuando el usual grupo de chicas se terminó de juntar en el patio, a un lado de las escaleras, la castaña hizo su aparición, aparentando completa naturalidad.

– Buenos días, chicas – saludó lanzando besos al aire – Es una gran _fortuna_ encontrarlas a todas reunidas antes de clases.

– ¡Buenos días, Lila! – Mylene fue la primera en devolver el saludo, y el resto no tardó en unirse.

– Necesito un pequeño favor – comentó después de que el bullicio se hubiera calmado – Verán, yo sé que es muy evidente que a Marinette no le agrado.

Todas hicieron una mueca de incertidumbre, pues para todas era un misterio por qué la representante del grupo no toleraba a la nueva estudiante.

– Y creo que sé la razón – la expresión de las chicas cambió a una de sorpresa – Charlé con ella el otro día y creo que está enamorada de Adrien – susurró en un volumen apenas audible para las chicas.

Alix no tardó en estallar en carcajadas, desviando la atención hacia ella.

– Eso no es un secreto – respondió con simpleza – Todos los saben, bueno, además del niño de oro que es tan denso como una roca.

Lila fingió asombro y se dispuso a continuar con su plan.

– Pero el problema es que creo que Marinette ha notado que Adrien pasa más tiempo conmigo, y creo que piensa que él siente algo por mí – explicó de manera sobre-actuada y con voz melosa – Pero a mí no me gusta Adrien, yo _nunca_ le haría eso a una amiga.

– Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Lila – todas asintieron con el comentario de Alya.

– Por eso pensé en un plan para juntarlos, tal vez eso me ayude a demostrarle a Marinette que quiero ser su amiga. No les he contado, pero yo le presenté a uno de mis amigos a Clara Ruiseñor y desde entonces están juntos.

– Vaya que a Marinette le caería bien una mano – bufó Alix nuevamente – Pero tengo que advertirte que es muy probable que pierdas tu tiempo.

– ¿Ah sí? – inquirió la castaña, inesperadamente interesada por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

– Digamos que mi amiga es algo torpe cuando Adrien está presente – respondió Alya, inconsciente del peso que tenía la información que estaba compartiendo.

– ¿Algo torpe? – intervino Alix – Yo diría que su torpeza es de proporciones monstruosas, ¿recuerdan el ridículo plan que ideó para separarlo de su chofer y pasar la tarde con él?

– ¡Oye! Yo le ayudé con ese plan – protestó la morena, pero fue ignorada en favor de las anécdotas más humillantes de su mejor amiga.

– O cuando le escribió una carta en San Valentín y olvidó firmarla.

– O la vez que Adrien le pidió ayuda para tener una cita con Kagami.

La lista parecía interminable, y Lila se esforzaba por tomar notas mentales con lujo de detalle.

– Pero nada es peor que la vez que Marinette le tejió esa bonita bufanda azul y el papá de Adrien la hizo pasar por su propio obsequio – aportó Rosita, justo antes de que la campana sonara y el grupo de amigas se fuera juntas a clase.

Y Lila… bueno, Lila ponía a trabajar todos los engranajes de su cerebro para procesar la jugosa información que acababa de obtener.

– Interesante...

* * *

**Holaaaaa, tengo mil años desaparecida porque pues la vida me tiene muy ocupada. Yo sé que tengo otra historia incompleta y no he tenido tiempo para dedicarle, pero ahorita traigo la fiebre de Lila y quería sacarla de mi sistema.**

**Creo que esta historia la voy a terminar rápido ahora sí jaja. **

**Ahora, así está la cosa… odio a Lila, creo que una gran parte del fandom lo hace, me dan ganas de agarrarla a sapes, peroooo, creo que Thomas Astruc diseñó un buen villano m ás odiable que Hawk Moth, yyyy... me encanta el drama de secundaria y yo estoy aquí para hacer justiciar por Marinette, sue me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Lila clavada sobre ella por el resto de la mañana, y no fue hasta el final de la segunda clase, cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros habían abandonado el salón para tomar un receso, que se acercó a su asiento y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra.

– ¿Ya le contaste a Marinette sobre nuestro plan? – la chica guiñó un ojo a Alya.

– Aún no, creí que sería mejor que tú le dieras la noticia – la morena le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

– ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó alarmada la aludida – ¿Qué plan? ¿Qué tramas esta vez, Lila? – interrogó con notable irritación.

– Tranquila, amiga – Alya intervino después de que su amiga se levantara violentamente de su asiento – Lila tiene un plan para que invites a salir a Adrien.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? – Marinette sabía que las intenciones de Alya eran buenas. Las de Lila… no mucho – ¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Qué pretendes, Rossi?

– Relájate, Marinette – regañó la morena, rodeando con su brazo a Lila por el costado – Lila sabe que te gusta Adrien, y ya nos encargamos de ponerla al tanto sobre todos tus intentos fallidos para que pueda ayudarte.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones, como si alguien la hubiese pateado repetidamente en el estómago. Una cosa era que Lila supiera que le gustaba Adrien, pero que manipulara a sus amigas para que le contasen sus secretos más vergonzosos era otro nivel. Aun así, no era justo culpar a Lila por completo. Sus amigas, Alya en específico, estaban enteradas de la desconfianza que le tenía a la nueva estudiante y no tenían derecho de revelarle ese tipo de información.

Pero ya se encargaría de ellas después, pues en cuanto recobró el control de su cuerpo, huyó corriendo por la puerta, sin notar a un rubio que iba entrando al salón y que no dudó en seguirla.

La encontró sollozando en su casillero, era raro ver a la pelinegra, que usualmente irradiaba optimismo, tan alterada.

– No lo entiendo, Tikki – escuchó el chico mientras se aproximaba a ella – ¿Por qué es tan mala? ¡Es peor que Hawk Moth!

– ¿Marinette? – no era su intención sorprenderla, pero eso no evitó que la chica se sobresaltara y cerrara su casillero de un portazo – ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién hablabas?

– ¡Adrien! Yo… sólo estaba… – la chica recobró pronto la compostura, recargando su espalda protectoramente sobre su casillero – ¡Hablando por teléfono con una amiga!

– ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Adrien poco convencido, pero sin presionar el asunto – ¿Te encuentras bien? Te vi saliendo del salón hace unos minutos.

– ¡Sí! Todo en orden – en realidad era todo lo contrario, pero el rubio ya le había dejado claro que no era buena idea contradecir a Lila – Creo que ya tengo que regresar.

Justo cuando se estaba despidiendo, Adrien la detuvo por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera, pues podía notar que aún se encontraba molesta.

– ¿Estás segura? No te ves muy bien – la chica percibió genuina preocupación en los ojos verdes de su compañero – Puedes decirme si algo te molesta.

Dudó un poco al principio, pero si había alguien que conocía la verdad sobre la nueva estudiante, ese era Adrien, y se había ofrecido voluntariamente a escucharla.

– Yo… estoy bien, es sólo que Lila… – intentó articular, pero fue interrumpida de repente.

– Lo sé, es una mentirosa, pero en realidad no le hace daño a nadie y decirle a los demás podría hacer las cosas peor, podrían volver a akumatizarla…

– ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! – esta vez fue su turno de interrumpir al muchacho – ¡Casi me akumatizan por culpa de Lila!

Adrien lucía perplejo, todo este tiempo pensó que hacía lo correcto para proteger a Lila de Hawk Moth, sin saber que una de sus mejores amigas, en efecto, estaba resultando perjudicada por las acciones de la villana en potencia.

– Marinette, yo lo siento tanto – se disculpó, aun sosteniendo su mano, pero la chica se liberó de su agarre para proseguir.

– Y eso no es lo peor, Lila me ha amenazado en varias ocasiones – los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos nuevamente – Me ha amenazado sobre poner a mis amigos en mi contra y… otras cosas, para hacerme mi vida miserable.

Adrien la atrajo dulcemente hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo, dejándola sollozar sobre su pecho. En cuanto la sintió más relajada, colocó cada una de sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica para tenerla de frente.

– Lo lamento mucho, Marinette. No sabía que Lila te estuviera lastimando de esa manera, pero te prometo – la miró profundamente en los ojos – que Lila no se va a volver a meter contigo. Nadie se mete con las personas que me importan.

Eventualmente tuvieron que regresar al salón, pero Marinette le insistió a Adrien que se adelantara pues aún tenía que ir al sanitario. Una vez que se encontró sola de nuevo, observó su móvil y un pequeño plan se comenzó a formar en su cabeza.

Con Adrien enterado de la situación y contando con su apoyo incondicional, era hora de hacer un poco de justicia.

* * *

Al día siguiente Marinette llegó con unos minutos de sobra, lo que le permitiría acercarse a cierto rubio antes de que las clases comenzaran. O al menos es lo que planeaba si reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Cuando lo vio entrar, apretó el sobre que tenía en la mano y respiró profundo. Lo interceptó antes de que pudiera tomar asiento en su lugar en la primera fila.

– ¿Adrien? – el muchacho giró al escuchar su nombre y le dirigió una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano – Sólo quería agradecerte por escucharme.

Le extendió el sobre que hasta ahora había permanecido escondido tras su espalda, desviando para ocultar el leve sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

El rubio lo tomó entre sus manos y removió delicadamente el sello, para después extraer su contenido.

– ¿Boletos para el concierto de Jagged Stone? – cuestionó incrédulo

La pelinegra asintió nerviosa, aún incapaz de hacer contacto visual con el chico.

– Incluyen un pase V.I.P. para ir tras bambalinas después del concierto. Creí que podríamos ir juntos.

– Suena maravilloso – la sonrisa del rubio le provocaba una cálida sensación en el interior – Es muy amable de tu parte, Marinette.

– ¿Qué suena maravilloso? – la mirada de ambos jóvenes se desvió para encontrar a una recién llegada Lila, que sin pensarlo mucho arrebató el par de boletos que Adrien aún tenía en su mano – ¿Pensabas invitarme al concierto de Jagged Stone, Adrien? Eres taaan atento.

El rubio adoptó una postura incómoda al sentir los brazos de la muchacha rodear su cintura, pero no dudó en liberarse del agarre y recuperar los boletos para aclarar la situación.

– En realidad, Marinette me estaba invitando – contestó serio.

– Oh, espero que se diviertan, entonces – comentó la castaña con un tono de falsa decepción y subiendo el volumen de su voz lo suficiente para llamar la atención del resto del grupo – Con todo el tiempo que he pasado viajando y con mi problema de audición, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver a Jagged Stone en vivo.

– Marinette ya ha ido a muchos conciertos de Jagged Stone – sugirió Kim desde su asiento – Lila se la pasa viajando haciendo eventos de caridad, esos boletos son lo menos que podrías hacer para agradecerle.

Pronto se escucharon los murmuros de aprobación del resto de sus compañeros, para deleite de la castaña.

– Oh, no, por supuesto que no – se apresuró a intervenir la chica – No quiero molestar a nadie.

– No te preocupes, Lila – se escuchó la voz de Mylene – Acepta los boletos, a Marinette no le molesta, ¿verdad, Marinette?

Todos voltearon a ver a la aludida, esperando su respuesta. Y sintiendo la presión de sus compañeros, no tuvo más opción que asentir.

– Supongo que puedes ir con Adrien – aceptó derrotada.

– Esperen – la atención se desvió hacia el rubio – Lo siento, Lila. Podemos salir como _grupo_ en otra ocasión. Esta vez Marinette me invitó y voy a ir con ella.

Únicamente Adrien y Marinette alcanzaron a distinguir la casi imperceptible irritación en los ojos de la castaña. Pero antes de que ésta volviera a hacerse la víctima, Marinette se dirigió a Adrien.

– Está bien, Adrien – le puso una mano en el hombro al chico con un semblante serio – Ve con Lila al concierto, luego hablamos.

El chico echó un vistazo al resto del grupo y supuso que Marinette no quería que sus compañeros se pusieran en su contra en favor de Lila.

– ¡Eres maravillosa, Marinette! – la italiana se le abrazó al cuello – Te lo agradezco mucho, te debo una – luego se dirigió a Adrien con una expresión triunfante – ¿Entonces me recoges en la tarde?

_Bien_. Si tenía que llevar a Lila para no perjudicar la imagen de su amiga, lo haría a su modo.

– Por supuesto – respondió con tono de disgusto y dirigiendo un guiño a la pelinegra.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Marinette le pidió a sus amigas quedarse un momento. Esperaron en el salón hasta que todos sus compañeros se retiraran del aula para reunirse alrededor del asiento de Alya y Marinette.

– ¿De qué se trata, Marinette? – inquirió Alix impacientemente – No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo.

– Yo… – balbuceó con timidez, no quería alejar a sus amigas aun más – Sé que Lila les dijo que pensaba ayudarme con Adrien y…

– ¡Sí! – interrumpió Rosita – ¿No es muy amable de su parte?

– No, Rosita, no lo es – el semblante ensoñador de la rubia cambió drásticamente – Ustedes le contaron a Lila todos mis secretos sin mi permiso. Saben muy bien lo que opino de Lila. No confío en ella, y ustedes no respetaron mis deseos.

– Estás exagerando, Dupain-Cheng, Lila sólo quiere ayudar – comentó Alix que comenzaba a cansarse de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez – Admite que estás celosa de ella y terminemos con esto.

– ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de Lila? – tal acusación le causaba indignación – ¡Ja! No tengo celos de una mentirosa.

– Si tú lo dices – respondió con indiferencia – Ya me tengo que ir.

Y con eso, la pelirosa salió del aula, acompañada del resto de las niñas. Excepto Alya que aún tenía que conversar con su mejor amiga.

– Marinette, creo que estás llevando este asunto de Lila muy lejos – la morena posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – Ella sólo intenta agradarte porque quiere ser tu amiga.

– Ella no quiere ser mi amiga, Alya, ya me lo dejó muy claro – hizo una pausa en cuanto sintió un par de lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con escapar si seguía hablando – Lila me amenazó con quitarme a mis amigos y a Adrien.

La noticia dejó boquiabierta a la chica. Conocía a Marinette y sabía muy bien que no era una mentirosa. Pero tampoco quería creer que Lila lo fuera, no con toda las entrevistas que había de ella en el Ladyblog. Pero antes de que pudiera objetar, la pelinegra volvió a hablar.

– Pero una buena amiga me dijo que _una buena reportera siempre confirma sus fuente_s – le dijo mientras avanzaba a la puerta para marcharse a casa – Si no me crees a mí, pregúntale a Ladybug.

* * *

**Holi otra vez, mil gracias por leer. No sé ustedes, pero a mí Camaleón me dejó muy mal sabor de boca. Digo, me encantan los capítulos donde sale Lila porque me encanta el drama de secundaria, pero las reacciones de los amigos de Marinette se me hicieron fuera de personaje, honestamente no creo que Alya se pondría a defender a Lila tan fácilmente, pero es lo que es...**

**Muchas muchas gracias por los favs, follows y reviews, me hacen el día(((:**


	3. Chapter 3

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? – preguntó Plagg desde su escondite en la camisa de su portador.

Se encontraba esperando a Lila afuera de su casa para ponerse en camino al concierto de Jagged Stone, al que su padre milagrosamente le permitió asistir. Por supuesto que tuvo que comentarle que llevaría a una acompañante, y se llevó una terrible sorpresa al enterarse que su padre aprobaba que se tratara de la _señorita Rossi_.

– Creí que te había agradado el plan – le susurró discretamente el rubio.

– Me encanta el plan, es sólo que no pensé que tuvieras las agallas para hacer algo malo, señor "no me gusta meterme en problemas" – admitió el kwami de la mala suerte.

– No me voy a meter en problemas.

Antes de que pudiera continuar discutiendo con la criatura, Lila apareció a través de la puerta de entrada, aproximándose a él para saludarlo con un forzado beso en cada mejilla, y sin perder más tiempo, se introdujo en la limusina del rubio, sin siquiera dirigirle un saludo a su chofer.

– Eres muy amable por invitarme al concierto contigo – comentó la castaña con una mirada seductora – Nos hacía falta pasar tiempo juntos.

'_En realidad obligaste a Marinette a darte su boleto' _pensó. Pero si quería tener éxito, necesitaría seguirle la corriente.

– Sí, supongo – dijo el rubio, frotando su nuca y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

– Yo misma le hubiera pedido boletos a Jagged, después de todo, dijo que me debía una cuando salvé a su gatito – dijo la chica, acercándose a Adrien tanto cómo le permitía el cinturón de seguridad – pero no quería molestarlo, ya es suficiente que haya escrito una canción sobre mí.

La falta de respuesta del rubio irritó a la italiana. ¡Cómo se atrevía a escuchar sobre sus fabulosas hazañas y no decir nada!

– Sabes, Jagged Stone me pidió personalmente que apareciera en uno de sus videos musicales, dice que soy su musa – insistió, recorriendo su mano sobre el brazo derecho del muchacho, que se alejó instintivamente ante el contacto.

– Es curioso, nunca te he visto en un video de Jagged Stone.

Lila esperaba ser cuestionada, después de todo no era la primera vez que Adrien la sermoneaba. Pero ella siempre estaba un paso adelante.

– Jagged dijo que era muy especial para él y prefería no lanzarla al público – el rubio se limitó a hacer una mueca dubitativa que obligó a la chica a continuar – Pero por supuesto que hubo personas que se enteraron. Por ejemplo Alessandra Versace, quedó tan impresionada conmigo que me pidió participar como su modelo estrella en su última colección

– ¿La diseñadora? – Lila asintió, echándose el cabello por encima del hombro – Mi padre colaboró con ella en su última colección y no recuerdo haberte visto.

Lila frunció el ceño. El inconveniente de inventar historias fascinantes era que tenía que hacer una investigación mínimamente superficial, que por lo usual se tomaba la molestia de hacer, pero en ocasiones eso no bastaba, mucho menos cuando el recipiente de sus engaños se ponía tan a la defensiva.

Por eso era una ventaja que una de sus cualidades fuera pensar rápido.

– Por supuesto que no me viste – respondió con obviedad – Me refiero a la pasarela que hizo en Italia el invierno pasado, antes de que me mudara a París.

Adrien no parecía convencido. Era un gran inconveniente que uno de sus compañeros de clase con mayor estatus no fuera una víctima fácil. Situaciones así demandaban medidas más drásticas.

– Y eso no es lo único, ella misma fue quien me ayudó a confeccionar la bufanda azul que te regalé en tu cumpleaños.

_¿Qué?_

– ¿¡Qué!? – el rubio pensó que las mentiras de su compañera de clase ya habían alcanzado su límite al amenazar a Marinette, pero involucrar a su padre era un nivel completamente diferente – Lila, tienes que parar, no podemos ser amigos si me estás mintiendo constantemente.

La aludida frunció de nuevo, Adrien Agreste era un hueso duro de roer, aunque no imposible, sólo tenía que saber jugar sus cartas. Y Lila era una profesional.

– Entiendo por que piensas que no me puedes confiar en mí – dijo con falsa dulzura – Pero te _juro_ que no estoy mintiendo. Madam Versace dijo esperaba que siguiéramos colaborando juntas porque me vio mucho potencial y a cambio le pedí que me ayudara a confeccionar una bufanda que yo diseñé. Le encantó tanto que me pidió usar el diseño para una de sus colecciones, pero yo le insistí que era un regalo muy especial y quería que fuera única.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera objetar, la castaña prosiguió con su relato, dirigiendo una mirada lastimera al muchacho.

– Acompañé a mis padres en uno de sus viajes a París y le supliqué a mi madre que me permitiera ir a tu casa para entregarte mi obsequio por tu cumpleaños – este punto era crucial para Lila, tenía que recordar con cuidado cada detalle de la historia que Alya le había contado – Pero cuando llegué, una mujer me pidió que dejara el paquete en el buzón y después de eso me marché. No quería decirte porque sé lo feliz que te hace pensar que es un regalo de tu padre, pero quería que supieras la verdad.

Adrien permaneció inmóvil por algunos segundos, su mandíbula prácticamente tocando el piso, pero la incredulidad aún evidente en sus ojos. Sí, el nivel de detalle en la historia de Lila era sorprendente, su cumpleaños y su domicilio eran información pública y ciertamente su bufanda favorita no parecía una pieza característica de la marca Agreste, pero el historial de la chica italiana era suficiente para hacerle perder credibilidad.

Sin embargo, pasó tanto tiempo registrando la información, que la castaña interpretó su silencio como victoria y fin del argumento.

– De cualquier manera, si no me crees, puedes preguntarle – finalizó con seguridad – Por ahora disfrutemos de nuestra _cita_.

El rubio no respondió, cruzó los brazos y dejó caer su espalda sobre el asiento del auto decidido a no dejar las cosas así.

* * *

El concierto no fue mucho mejor. Lila no dejaba ninguna oportunidad para inventar historias que la colocaban en el centro de la atención.

"_Yo le enseñé ese paso de baile a sus bailarines"_

"_Jagged personalmente me pide opinión sobre la letra de sus canciones"_

"_¿Sabías que se ofreció a darme lecciones de guitarra? Lamentablemente con mi artritis no pude aceptar"_

Adrien no llegó a imaginar que llegaría el día en que no disfrutaría un concierto en vivo de su ídolo del rock. Pero después de la hora y media más larga de su vida, el músico se despidió, dando las gracias a París y desapareció por una trampilla al centro del escenario.

El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no duró mucho, pues la chica comenzó a tirar de su brazo hacia la salida. Fue ahí cuando recordó su único y _exclusivo_ propósito esa noche.

– Vamos por un helado – ordenó la castaña – Estoy segura que a tu padre no le molestará que llegues un poco más tarde si estás conmigo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Tenemos pases V.I.P., ¿recuerdas? – Adrien tenía la sensación de que Lila no conocía ese pequeño detalle.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó, con un titubeo que casi logró pasar desapercibido.

– Ya sabes, los pases que consiguió Marinette eran para ir con Jagged Stone a su camerino – dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio, después añadió – De seguro se los dio porque Jagged ha mencionado en entrevistas que Marinette es algo así como su sobrina honoraria.

Ese último comentario dejó a Lila con un tic en el ojo que se sacudió prontamente.

– Eso es maravilloso – escupió con dulzura – Pero Jagged debe de estar cansado y a diferencia de Marinette, no quiero molestarlo.

– ¿Bromeas?! – el rubio la tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada al _backstage_, donde Penny y un par de guardias de seguridad aguardaban por ellos – Estoy muy emocionado, quizá hasta puedas pedirle un autógrafo para mí.

Por un segundo pudo percibir nerviosismo en la chica que luchaba por librarse del agarre del rubio, y antes de darse cuenta de encontraba frente a frente con la estrella de rock.

Adrien organizó sus pensamientos con una profunda bocanada de aire y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, preparado para hacer algo malo por las razones correctas. Preparado para hacer justicia.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera saludar al cantante, Nadja Chamack apareció a través de la misma puerta por la que ellos habían entrado segundos antes. Un par de camarógrafos aparecieron detrás de ella y tomaron posición a ambos lados de los jóvenes.

– No se sorprenda, son las noticias – saludó la reportera tras recibir la señal de Penny – Soy Nadja Chamack y me encuentro con el afortunado par de adolescentes que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Jagged Stone en su último concierto en París antes de comenzar su gira por Europa.

La mujer se acercó más a los chicos con practicado profesionalismo mientras la cámara los enfocaba.

– Y no tenemos a nadie menos que Adrien Agreste, hijo del prestigioso diseñador de modas, Gabriel Agreste, y… – después le dirigió la atención a la castaña – Su amiga.

El chico vio su oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata. Su idea original consistía en usar la grabadora de voz de su teléfono, pero esto era mil veces mejor. Rodeó a Lila con un brazo y esperó a que las cámaras estuvieras posada sobre ambos.

– Ella es Lila Rossi, una compañera del _college_. Lila rescató al gatito de Jagged Stone de un avión que le dejó un grave problema de tinnitus. Jagged quedó tan impresionado que le escribió una canción.

El cantante se acercó a ellos, lo suficiente para aparecer en el mismo cuadro, y Adrien tuvo la satisfacción (y un poco de culpa) de ver como el color se drenaba por completo de la cara perfectamente bronceada de Lila.

– ¡Whoa! Me temo que estás confundido, viejo – el hombre colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la pobre italiana – En mi vida había conocido a esta jovencita, y nunca he tenido un gato, adoro a esas pequeñas bolas de pelos, pero soy terriblemente alérgico… espera un segundo, yo te conozco, eres el amigo _especial_ de Marinette, ¿no? ¡Esa chica es rock n' roll!

Adrien pasó por alto el último comentario (sin poder ignorar la reacción que tuvo en la morena). Puso a prueba todo su talento como actor y fingió el grito ahogado de sorpresa más dramático que su cuerpo le permitió.

– ¿Eso es cierto, Lila? – el rubio se llevó las manos al corazón, fingiendo decepción – ¿Tú me mentiste? Creí que querías ser mi amiga.

– ¡No! ¡Adrien, yo…! – la castaña reaccionó torpemente – ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Lila no era tonta, una cosa era inventar una mentirilla en el blog de una don-nadie, pero ahora se encontraba en arenas movedizas y si continuaba moviéndose terminaría por hundirse en televisión nacional.

Sin encontrar otra salida, se alejó prontamente de las cámaras y desapareció por la puerta de emergencia, dejando a un pequeño grupo de personas sin entender qué rayos acababa de pasar.

– ¿Y quién mencionó algo de una canción sobre ella? – Jagged Stone apuntó una de las cámaras hacia él – Escribir canciones sobre menores de edad no es _rock n'roll_. No-lo-hagan.

Adrien no podía contener la emoción. Ahora lo único que restaba era esperar al día siguiente y dejar que los chicos de secundaria hicieran lo suyo, seguramente alguno de ellos habría visto el reportaje, ¿cierto? Si tenía que combatir un akuma, bueno, valdría la pena…

_¡Boom!_

… Quizá habló muy pronto.

Una explosión se escuchó en la habitación contigua al camerino, y algo le dijo al rubio que sabía de quién se trataba.

Oh bueno, ayudar a Marinette había valido la pena. Ya se disculparía con Ladybug después.

* * *

**Estem… se acuerdan cuando les dije que iba a actualizar mas pronto? Bueno, shit happen, ya no voy a prometer nada, pero igual espero que les guste, yo lo escribo con mucho cariño.**

**Pequeñas notas:**

**\- Junté los nombres de dos diseñadoras italianas, Alessandra Facchinetti y Donatello Versace, para hacer el nombre de uno de los personajes.**

**\- ¡No apoyo el bullying! En ninguna de sus formas, pero Lila necesita un escarmiento porque ella es quien obtiene beneficio personal aprovechándose de los demás e hiriendo a cuanta persona se le pone en el camino.**

**\- ¿Alguien más murió con Reflekdoll? Fue un infierno evitar los spoilers, pero uff qué capítulo!**


End file.
